Takari and Taiora
by AngelicFairy
Summary: Kari is down in the dumps because she thinks TK agreed to go to the dance with another girl. Tai is depressed because he forgot his and Sora's important day. Can this brother-sister pair figure out their feelings and solve their problems?
1. Takari: Through the Rain

***Author's Note***

*****Author's Note*****

Okay, originally, this was just going to be a Takari fic but I decided to make it Takari AND Taiora for, as it says in the summary, Steve Jester's Taiora and Takari Fic Contest. I've written a Taiora fic before but this is my first fic with major Takari so I hope I wrote well and enjoy! BTW, I know that the title isn't all ahem…original or anything but I really couldn't think of an appropriate title considering I don't even know what's going to be happening in the next chapter yet! So sorry. Anyway, review at the end please!

**Disclaimer**: Must I say it? Is it really necessary? Oh very well then, I own Digimon. Okay, you caught me...I only own this fic but nothing else of Digimon. 

**Takari and Taiora**

Chapter 1: Takari 

** **

**By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura***

The wind blew roughly, the rain poured down hard from the dark skies above, and leaves & branches were strewn everywhere. Among it all walked a young teenage girl. Alone. Her footsteps could not be heard through the violent storm that raged on and her tears mixed in with the falling rain. Soaking wet, she continued onwards towards her destination. No one else dared to venture out in this kind of weather without an umbrella but she had no other choice. Not a single person offered her a ride in their nice warm cars while she walked and no one but she roamed the streets. Lights had been turned on though it was still day and the storm continued. 

She walked more quickly still, teeth not having any more energy to chatter, body drained of the power needed to shiver. Boots splashed the puddles but it was only making her already wet clothes the slightest bit wetter. 

It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. The boy she had long since secretly given her heart to, was taken by another. He had accepted the offer of another, ignoring her still waiting heart. But no, her heart was no longer waiting, it was gone. Gone like the water that disappeared down the drains. Down beneath the soaking ground into the sewers. Just gone.

Thunder rumbled above her and the water continued pouring ever more. Drawing her hood tighter helped her neither to breath nor to keep drier. But it comforted her just the slightest. It was a shelter, a hiding place from the cruel world outside. 

She knew that being a teenager, she should not have such problems. Problems of such sorrow, of such despair, of such depression, of such betrayal. But it couldn't be helped. She knew him from such a young age. For a few years, they had gone their separate ways but been reunited once more in middle school. And now to high school they stayed friends together. 

Friends. And only friends. Nothing more. How she had wished and hoped with all her might that it might be more but she was too shy to make the first move. Not knowing if he cared for her the same way. But knowing that if he refused, her heart would just tear. So she had avoided the subject all together. 

And now, it was too late. He was going with another. Another girl. One who had been chasing him for years like one boy had chased her. Although, her heart had not torn as she had thought it would. It had simply...fallen, been crushed.

Looking and trying to wipe the rainwater out of her brown eyes, she squinted to see the street name above. Yes. She was almost home. Two more blocks and then, she could die from pneumonia or a fever. The pain and remorse would all end tonight.

Quickening her steps by the second, she cared not of the people staring at her through the windows and most probably thinking her delusional for walking without any protection against the weather. 

Slowly, her house came into view. No lights turned on, no cars in the driveway. Images suddenly began to blur. It was just the water. She tried to wipe her eyes once more but it helped not. The house faded in and out in front of her. What was this? An illusion of the mind? A trick of the eye? She tried to focus, tried to make the last steps to the front walkway but it was too far even then. Without a single sound, without a single more tear falling, without a single other thought, she simply collapsed on the dark, wet grass. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The rain pattered down on the umbrella that covered a young teenage boy's head and the thunder boomed but inside, he felt as light as a feather. Today was the day. He knew it. Today was the day that he would finally ask her. Ask the girl that he had so longed for. Being nice, it was quite hard for him to refuse the offer of another girl to the dance and in fact, he had accepted quietly. But just two minutes later, he had declined, telling the girl his reason for doing so because he felt so terrible at her dejected face.

But he could not go with her. There was only one girl that he would truly be happy with. One girl whom he had known since who knows when. Since the age of eight to middle school and on to ninth grade. A few years had been lost in between because he lived elsewhere but they had made it all up. Oh the years they spent together were unforgettable. They were the best of friends that a boy and girl could be.

Friends. They had been friends all those years. He, being too shy to make a move for fear of being rejected. Not knowing how she felt. But his heart ached at the thought of her, tore at keeping his feelings a secret. But tonight, he would finally admit them to her, whether she returned them or not. He had to tell and she had to know. 

The happy feeling faded slightly at the thought of being put down. But they had known each other for so long. How could she choose someone else over him? 

Well, there was only one way to find out and it was by talking to her. That's why he was headed over to her house this moment to tell her the truth. It would kill him if he didn't do it tonight. It was busting to come out, he wanted to yell out his secret to the streets but of course, no one would hear him in this terrible weather. 

The weather, he thought. He shivered slightly, silently thanking his mother for making him take him umbrella. Although all around him, it was chilly, he felt nice and toasty in his fleece jacket, warm and dry.

After a while, he glanced up and sure enough, her house was standing there in front of him. Strange. No lights were on nor any cars in the driveway. He was sure that he had seen her leave the school just a while before he. Maybe she was taking a nap. Shrugging, he decided to check, hoping that she wouldn't be mad for waking her. 

He walked across the dark, wet grass, keeping his eyes on the house door when suddenly, he tripped over something large. Falling face down, the wind blew his umbrella out of his hands and towards the door. Now he began to get soaked but instead of chasing after his protection gear, he felt the need to see what large object had tripped him. Squinting against the rain, he slowly turned and gasped. 

Laying there on the grass, he could make out the figure of a girl. It was her! What was she doing out here in the rain? She had fainted somehow and with a quick glance around, he saw no umbrella that she might have had. How long had she been lying there? Quickly, he crawled over to her motionless body and began to heave her up, as gently as he could. Now that they were both dripping wet, it was hard because she slipped and sloshed against his body.

But he was determined. If he left her out here, she would die. But where could he take her? There was no one inside the house to open the door and he lived to far away to take her. Frantically, he searched the girl's pockets for keys. None. He scanned the ground and there! A flash of sliver. Kneeling down, he scooped the keys up. She was slipping fast and he tightened his grip on her. As fast as he could, he hurried towards the front door and fumbling with the keys, managed to get it into the keyhole and turn it. Slowly but surely, the door swung open, creaking all the while. He rushed in, not caring about getting the carpet wet or leaving the door wide open.

Warmth. He had to get her warm enough to start moving but to do that, she had get into some warm clothing. Now, it was a problem. How was he supposed to change her clothes? Sure it was a matter of life and death and he shouldn't be thinking about whether the clothes factor mattered or not but it was all the same. Gulping, he now slowed down enough to place her gently on the carpet so as not to destroy the Persian sofa. He turned the heat up about five notches until it was at eighty-five.

Now for some dry clothes. He walked back to the door and closed it shut. Then, he glanced up the dark stairs. Gulping, he made his way up. First, to get into some dry clothes himself. He would be no use to her if he too fainted. So instead of heading towards her room, he headed towards her older brother's. 

He opened the door and walked to the closet. He knew that her brother had plenty of clothes and he wouldn't mind if he borrowed some to keep from dieing. Quickly, he pulled out an overlarge pair of pants and a shirt. Stripping off his wet clothing, he put on the drier ones, hanging onto his own underwear of course. Once done, he left his clothes to let the carpet absorb the water. Now to her room. 

Taking a right down the hallway and there it was. He knew of course for how many times had he been to this house? Wasting no time, he took a deep breath, he went to her closet and pulled out a pair of pants and a soft, comfy sweatshirt. As for the undergarments, well when she woke up, she was just going to have to deal with damp underwear. 

Taking the outfit in his arms, he ran down the stairs, taking two at a time and into the living room where he had left her. It saddened him to see her in such a state. Outside, the sky continued blackening and it didn't seem like the rain was likely to stop any time soon. 

He turned back to her and placing the dry clothes on the floor beside her, he knelt down. Taking a deep breath, he slowly lifted her up and leaned her against the wall. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and closing his eyes, he pulled it off with some difficulty. Still keeping his eyes shut tight, he groped the floor for the sweatshirt, found it, and pulled it over her head. Once he was sure that she was covered, he inched his eyes apart. Relief. The harder part was done. Now for the pants. He lay her back down again and ever so slowly, pulled off the sopping pants. There was no way he'd be able to do this with his eyes shut so instead, he trained his eyes on her feet. 

Her feet! As soon as he had taken off her pants, he quickly pulled off her wet shoes and socks. He had left his in her brother's room. Now, to put the other pants on her. Ever so slowly and gently, he managed to pull them on her and zip them up. Whew. 

She was finally mostly dry but her hair still dripped. He rushed to the linen closet downstairs and grabbed about ten towels and rushed back. Never before had her dried anyone's hair but his own and his own hair was much shorter than hers. 

What to do. Slowly, he lifted her head up onto his lap, which he had covered with a towel. He draped two other towels on her to keep her warm and took another to dry her hair. 

Slowly, he massaged her head with the towel, drying it all the same. He had always wanted to do this but not when she was half-alive. Then, softly, he began to call her name. Softly and still drying her hair. The color had started to come back into her cheeks and he could feel her body warmth. 

At last! She was coming to. He continued to call her name as she stirred and then, her eyes fluttered open. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The girl blinked slowly and it took a few seconds for her surroundings to click but when her brain had adjusted, she took notice of the boy's head above her, staring down. It made no sense. What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be getting ready to go with that other girl? And furthermore, how had she gotten inside. Last she remembered, she had fallen onto the grass in front of her house and her clothes had been soaking wet. Now here she was, in her house, her head on his lap, wearing dry clothing. 

It didn't make sense unless he had brought her in and perhaps her mother had changed her clothes but then she remembered. Her parents were out for the night! Then who had...she looked up. He was still there, a look of concern and relief on his face. He had changed her clothes? Oh my gosh! But there, written on his face was concern. He had only done it because he cared about her. But then, why was there relief? Was he glad that she was awake so he could leave her for the other? 

Yes. That was it. Of course. He was only concerned because they were only friends. She didn't look back up at him but continued staring at the wall across her. 

But his voice, his sweet, innocent voice called to her and she could not resist looking up into the sky blue eyes. 

"Kari? Please Kari. Don't tell me you've got amnesia. You do remember me don't you? Kari, talk! Say something to let me know you're okay," he pleaded. 

Slowly, she nodded and then opened her mouth but nothing came out. She coughed and then shivered. Her mouth was numb from the cold. 

"Oh no! Hold on. I'll get you some hot cocoa," he said and he gently placed her head down on the carpet and raced off towards the kitchen. It was then that she noticed that he was wearing her brother's clothes. Strange. Why would he of had to change? Unless.... she gasped inwardly. He must had been willing to get drenched as well only to save her and bring her in to the warmth. 

From the kitchen, she could hear the microwave humming a boring tune and then ding. She could hear it being opened and then a spoon hitting the sides of a cup as someone stirred. Then, footsteps coming back towards her. He came holding a steaming cup of hot cocoa in his hand. 

She saw him smile kindly and helped her to sit up. She took the cup he handed her and slowly took a sip.

"Ouch!" she yelped.

Immediately, concern and worry filled the boy's face. "Oh no! I knew it was too hot! Did you burn your tongue? Let me see?"

This rush of concern made her smile and she shook her head. Taking another, much longer sip, she could feel the hot drink slid down her throat and ease her mouth and vocal box. It filled her with warmth all through her insides and instantly, she felt much better. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

He watched as she took another gulp of the hot cocoa. He really hadn't meant for it to be so scalding but she seemed to like it and that's all that mattered. He hoped that it would soothe her throat enough to let her talk. He loved to listen to her sweet voice. Suddenly, he shivered. He had forgotten. His hair was still wet from the rain and his body wasn't completely dry though he wore dry clothing. 

He hoped that she didn't notice but she had and now her eyes filled with concern.

"TK! Here," she held out the hand that held the cup. "Take a sip of this."

He shook his head. "No. I'm all right. Really. I made that for you. "

Kari leered at him. "You made it for me, fine. But now I demand that you drink this. You saved me from dying and catching pneumonia and now you've got to think of yourself."

Reluctantly, he held out a shivering hand and took the cup, taking a long, sip. Now warmth filled him and he felt wonderful. Handing the cup back, he smiled at Kari but she didn't smile back. Instead, she seemed to be thinking. 

"What's wrong?" TK asked softly. 

Slowly, Kari turned her light brown eyes on him. For a moment, she seemed to be studying him and then, "Thanks. But can I ask you, how did you, I mean why were you over here?"

TK thought for a moment how to tell her. Now was the moment of truth but how to say what was on his mind? After all, this scene wasn't at all how he pictured telling her. Two teens sitting on the carpet, clothes wet but hair and body still somewhat damp. And one holding a cup of cocoa. 

"Well," he finally started and felt a slight shiver go down his back. "Let me get a blanket because I'm getting cold."

She pointed underneath the piano. "There's a wool blanket. You can get that." Then a sly smile spread across her face as TK got up to retrieve it. "Tai put it there on purpose so it'd just happen to be sitting there while he and Sora are here. So if she gets cold, he can be like, 'oh lets just share'." She giggled.

TK laughed at the Tai's scheming. "Well, he'd do anything for her wouldn't he?"

"Yeah." 

TK grabbed the blanket. The material felt nice, soft, and warm. As he crawled back to Kari, he asked, "This wool?"

She nodded and pushed back a strand of damp brown hair from her face. The girl watched as he spread out the blanket over her and sort of sat to the side, as if not knowing whether to share or not. He's probably uncomfortable since he's probably got a girlfriend now. Kari thought bitterly. Well, let him be cold. 

But she couldn't be that mean. He sat still shivering and looking down at the floor. Kari sighed and lifted one side of the blanket and motioned to him. "Come on. We're both cold so we might as well both get warm."

Smiling gratefully, he scooted over and wrapped his side around him. 

"Well?" Kari implored looking at him. She felt slightly strange sitting next to him so close. Not even an hour ago had she been so depressed, so sunk in deep thought, so close to getting terribly sick. But just his presence made her feel so nice and wonderful inside. Even though she knew that he belonged to another, he still made her feel good and he didn't even know it.

He cocked his head to look at her. "Well what?" He knew what she meant but he was stalling. He still had no clue how to tell her but at least the atmosphere was slightly better. Both of them sitting snugly under one blanket. 

Kari raised an eyebrow. "You know. Why you were over in this neighborhood in the first place. And why you're wearing my brother's clothes. And why I'm wearing different clothes. And why you didn't just call the hospital instead of trying to take care of me yourself." She knew part of the answers but still, she wanted to hear them straight from him.

TK's mouth dropped. It hadn't occurred to him to call the hospital and from his stunned look, Kari knew. "I-I...well, let me answer you first question. I was uh...coming over here because-because...uh..." he stuttered and then took a deep breath. "Because I wanted to tell you...well actually, let me answer the rest and come back to that."

Again, Kari raised a questioning eyebrow. 

He just gave her a quick lopsided grin and continued. "Uh...see, I was coming over here and then I tripped over you. Well, at first I didn't know it was you but when I did, I quickly brought you inside after I found the key. Which was lying on the grass. Anyway, when I had tripped, my umbrella flew out of my hand so naturally, I got wet and after I had put you on the floor, I figured that we uh...both needed a change of clothes otherwise we'd both catch fevers. So I borrowed some of Tai's clothes and then took some of yours and uh..." now the boy began to blush a brilliant shade of red. Kari thought that she had never seen anyone go quite so red and it would have been amusing except for the fact that he was talking about changing her clothes for her. But then, she had been unconscious. 

"I didn't look or anything I swear!" TK said quickly hoping that she believed him. "I mean, what's a guy supposed to do when his friend is lying there in wet clothes and she's not waking up? And I was so worried Kari! You scared the living daylights out of me! I tried to remain calm and cool and it was the only thing to do and I'm sorry if you disapprove but I wasn't going to sit there and watch you die in wet clothing. And as for uh...not calling the hospital," he took a deep breath. Now was the time. "I guess-I guess I was too worried about you to think of anything else except taking care of you and getting you warm and awake. Look, that's the reason I came here." He looked down, too afraid to look into her face. "I care too much about you Kari. I always have and I always will even if you don't. When we first met, I knew we'd get to be the best of friends. When we re-met in middle school, I knew that my feelings for you had grown much more. And now, in high school, I guess we're still kids to adults but we're still much older than the first meeting and I really do care for you in a way no one can imagine. So please believe me when I say that I was just trying to do the best for you. And if you don't feel the same way about me, I completely understand. But I just had to tell you today because if I didn't, I'm sure my heart would've burst from keeping it bottled up for so long." He stopped and didn't dare look up. 

If he had, he would have seen that Kari was staring at him. Tears were silently falling from her eyes and down her pale face. She had been wrong all along! He really did care for her! That's why he had soaked himself just for her! She had been so wrong! Inside, she felt horrible because she had nearly drowned herself in sorrow because she had thought the opposite. Now, she decided was her turn to tell him. 

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "TK." He jerked. "I guess, I guess I should first say, I'm sorry. And I should also tell you the reason why I had fainted on the lawn in the first place. See, I heard you tell Clarissa at school that you were going to the dance with her or something like that. All the years I've known you, you've never said 'yes' to any girl so I thought that you must really like her. It tore my heart because see, I really do care for you too. Really I do. That's why when you said yes, it broke me. I was so down that I didn't even realize it was raining until it was too late and then, I just decided, 'What the heck? Let it rain on me for all I care. I lost him, I lost him.' And so I just walked home in the rain but then I couldn't make it to the front door and I'm ever so thankful and grateful that you came by. I'm so very sorry TK! I almost killed myself because I misunderstood everything! I have and always care for you too Takeru Takiahsi." She took his hand and TK didn't pull away. "Please believe me. I really wasn't thinking right and I guess I cared for you so much that when I heard you agreeing to go with someone, well, I couldn't bear the thought."

She finished and took another deep breath, waiting for his reaction. Slowly, very slowly, he turned his blue eyes on her. "Kari, I did agree to go with Clarissa because I figured, 'Hey, I'll just be nice for once.' But then, two minutes later, I told her 'no' because i too couldn't bear the thought of going with anyone other than you. You must have already left by then so you didn't hear me change my mind. I'm really sorry to have made you feel this way and I'm glad to hear you say that you care for me too. If there's anyway to make it up to you, just tell me and I'll do anything!" He declared.

"Well," Kari said, a slow smiling creeping across her tear-stained face. "There is something. First, do you forgive me?"

"If you forgive me," came the reply.

"Agreed. Okay then, second," she leaned her face closer. TK got the message and leaned over as well. 

Nothing more was said as the two closed their eyes and moved closer still. The kiss. Their first. It was as if nothing else mattered in the world anymore as they shared this magic moment. The rain continued to pour down it's hardest on the roof above, the thunder continued to boom it's loudest, and people continued going about their way. And TK and Kari went about their kiss. 

It was heaven. It was what both had wanted but were too afraid for in the first place. But now, they were together and they couldn't ask for anything more. 

But then suddenly, their moment was interrupted by a loud bang. They jumped apart, embarrassed yet happy, both pink in the face and still covered with the blanket. Kari hoped it wasn't her parents because this was not the best situation to be in at the moment. But no, it was Kari's older brother, Tai Kamiya. 

He had seen the light and gone to see who was home. Kari winced as she prepared for the joking remarks from him but none came. She watched in surprise as the tall boy flopped across the Persian sofa and groaned. 

"My life my life!" he cried. "It's over!" It was as if he didn't even notice the two others in the room.

Kari, not getting up, patted her brother's leg from where she sat. "What's wrong Tai? Car trouble?"

Tai sat up straight and the familiar old glint came back into his eyes as he surveyed the scene. "Well, well, well. What have we here? TK, Kari, and the blanket Sora and I have used." Then he groaned again, forgetting about his teasing. 

"What's wrong?" TK asked. 

Kari leaned over and whispered so Tai couldn't hear. "Do you think it's Sora?"

Another groan, for he had heard. The two younger teens nodded simultaneously and said, "Sora."

Yet again, a fourth groan. "Don't mention her!"

Sighing, Kari decided that it was time to speak to her brother. She got up and went to sit beside him on the sofa. "What happened Tai? A fight? Did you forget an important date? What?" 

Dramatically, Tai sighed and looked at his younger sister. "Well Kari, it just so happens that I forgot that today was her tennis tournament, which by the way was played on a large indoor court, and the fact that it was also our two-year anniversary!" Once again, he groaned.

"Yikes," TK commented. "A double whammy right there. How could you forget both?"

"I don't know!" Tai said. "I guess I was just so bummed out that the soccer game was cancelled and that I failed an English test today and forgot to turn in my history project and that my car is acting up again that those things flew out of my mind."

Kari and TK looked at each other. Tai was not like himself today. English was easy for him though hard to believe and Kari had seen him work so hard on the project. As for the car, well, it was always acting up ever since he had hit a tree. 

"Don't worry Tai," Kari said sympathetically as she patted his back. "You've had a rough day. In fact, so have we so we'll help you out."

TK looked up. "We will?"

"Sure." Kari smiled at him. "Remember what we were talking about just a little before Tai barged in? Well, just keep thinking of that and that you'd want some help to if something like this happened."

"Huh?" TK asked. Kari sure could be confusing sometimes but he still agreed. After all, he'd be working with Kari.

Tai looked up. "How will you two help me? And by the way, tell me about your 'rough day' over some food. You two look like you need some energy. And I just now noticed, why is both your hair wet? And in the meantime, can you also explain why you're wearing my clothes TK?"

Kari and TK laughed at the sudden fountain of questions. "Let's go to the kitchen and we'll explain. As best as we can that is. And I'll also tell you the plan that's forming in my head." Kari said and walked out the room. The two boys glanced at each other, shrugged, and followed.

TK was happy that everything was going great with Kari and him and he was sorry that Tai was having a bad day but he still wished that he had not come in. He and Kari were having such a good time and Tai had to ruin it. Oh well. Plenty of time later. Now it was time to help Kari's brother. 

*****Author's Note*****

Okay, how was it? I didn't have much time to edit. Another chapter coming of course. That one will be Taiora. I mean, come on, the end of this chapter is leading onto the next. I might make it three chapters if I have enough time for the contest left. I'm on vacation now and I'm glad I found a computer to use so anyway...review please! BTW, just before anyone says anything, I know that if someone were out getting drenched in the rain for that long, they'd be sick but for the sake of the fic, let's just skip over that little fact. Thanks!

**_*Maura*_**


	2. Taiora: Forever and Always

***Author's Note***

*****Author's Note*****

Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! I got so many! NEways, hope you enjoy this next part!

**Takari and Taiora**

Chapter 2: Taiora 

** **

**By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura***

In her car, a sixteen year-old teenager was driving home in the rain. Inside, she was a mixture of different feelings. Anger, confusion, sadness. It was the day of her tennis tournament. He had not come. Although it rained, it was played indoors and she had been one of the finalists. She had won of course but she didn't feel like a winner.

He was not there. All her friends and come to root for her and cheer her on. Her mother and father and come to wish their little and only daughter good luck. But he was not there.

He. The boy she had known since the age of seven. They had grown up together. Little soccer buddies. In middle school they had been best friends and just two years ago had they started going out. It had been bliss and all those two years, she had felt like the luckiest girl alive. Everything was going perfect, more or less.They had had their share of fights and arguments of course but what happened today was unforgivable.

How many times had she hinted and reminded him about her tournament and their two-year anniversary. How many times? It was uncountable. And he had still forgotten both.

And he hadn't even called on her cell phone to apologize or caught up with her after the tournament. The rain kept coming down hard on the car roof and the windshield wipers kept doing their job, faster and faster.

She pushed the brake at the stoplight as it changed from yellow to red and sighed. What to say if he showed up? One thing was clear though. This time, there was no way she would forgive him in open arms. Today had to be one of the most important days of her life. She was nervous about the match and waiting all day for him to reassure her but he was not there. And she had waitied months for their anniversary. She had planned a perfect evening and bought the perfect present. But had he remembered? No.

Gas pedal. The car shot forward. Almost home, she thought as the glanced around at the street names. Almost home and then she could collapse and cry. And then perhapsbury herself in a mound of ice cream and ignore any calls from him and call a friend to rant about him. This was unforgivable and she figured that the only thing that could make her forgive him was a very, very good excuse and surprise. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you serious?" Tai asked staring goggle-eyed at his younger sister. She looked back at him with a completely serious expression. Kari had just suggested that he ask Sora to marry him. "I'm only sixteen for heavens sake! Almost seventeen in one month!"

Kari however continued staring back calmly. It was quite amusing to see her brother so stressed out and having to rely on her, the younger one. But the expression on his face now was just too much. Finally breaking, she burst out laughing. "Oh...my...gosh!" She said in between giggles."I can't...believe...you actually believed...me!"

Her older brother's expression had now changed. He glared at her. "Haha. I'm in a serious crisis here and you torment me."

Shrugging, the younger girl answered, "What can I say?"

"Something helpful perhaps?" 

Continuing her giggling, Kari didn't notice a third figure come into the room.

"Did I miss something?" The brother and sister pair turned. "I go to the bathroom for just one minute and miss something really funny." It was TK. He came over to the round table and sat downacross from Kari.

"Don't worry," Kari reassured him with a smile. "Nothing important except that Tai's going to propose to Sora."

"What?" two male voices rang out in the kitchen.

More giggling. "Kari, think of something else will you and be serious!" Tai shouted with anotherglare.

TK now had begun to laugh suddenly stopped. "I think I have an idea." The other two stopped glaring at each other and now two pairs of brown eyes turned to the blond boy. "Tai," TK started looking at him. "Why don't send her some balloons and chocolate and mark them as a 'secret admirer' cause I'm sure she's too mad at you to forgive you I bet. Thentell her to meet you somewhere!"He finished with a triumphant smile.

However, the others continued to stare."TK, you are a really sweet and smart and nice person but I'm sorry. That idea isn't very original and Tai's already done that like, twice." Kari said straightforwardly.

"Well it's better than your idea!" TK stated in defense. Seeing his male ego being somewhat hurt, Kari reached over and took his hand. 

"But I still like you so nothing to freak about." TK looked down at their hands and blushed. 

Tai finally had calm down enough to notice something different was definitely up between the two. He looked back and forth between the smiling and blushing teens. He realized with a sudden jolt that they had not told him why they were sitting under the blanket or why TK was wearing his clothes. Figuring that they had avoided talking about it, he brought it up.

"So you guys still haven't told me what happened." Quickly, Kari shot her hand away from TK's and TK put his hand on his lap, both now rose-red.

Thinking of another plan, Kari changed the subject. "Listen big bro. I've got an idea and I think it'll work."

Tai gave her an exasperated look. "Is it anything like your last plan?"

"Yes."

"Then count me out."

Kari reached over a hand and smacked the older boy's arm. "Just listen! First, you've got to call her to find out if she's mad or not."

Reluctantly, Tai agreed and shuffled his way over to the phone. Picking it up, he gave Kari and TK, who were standing behind him, a helpless look. "Why don't one of you do it?"

This time TK answered with a roll of his cerulean eyes. "Because, she'll think we were siding with you and won't talk to us and then it'll ruin the plan."

"My brother is such a big baby. He can handle large evil digimon, he can handle tough guys but he can't handle a simple little phone call to a girl."

That did it. The tall brunette set his teeth together and dialed. Two rings. He listened and then whispered, "Answering machine."

He continued listening and it was in Sora's voice: Hello. You're reached the Takenouchi residence. Please leave your number, the time you called, and a brief message after the tone and we'll get back to you as soon as we can.But, if you're Tai Kamiya or anyone calling for him, PUT THE PHONE DOWN AND DON'T CALL BACK!

At the last part, he jumped back, shocked. Never had he known Sora to be like this. Sadly, he replaced the phone. He really was sorry for what he had done. Or actually, what he hadn't done.And he really wanted to talk to her but the answering machine pretty much told him that she didn't want to speak to him.

Dragging his feet, he returned to his seat around the kitchen. Now anyone else who called the Takenouchi's would know that he had done something wrong. Wonderful. Just great. He groaned and put his head down on the table, ignoring the questions from the other two. 

What to do? Just one lousy day had ruined his whole life. The bad grade he got in class and the zero on the project would surely lower his grades. Normally, that would have been okay but now, he had even messed things up with the one girl he cared most about. Life wasn't fair. 

He felt so awful. He felt like...like drenching himself with the rain that continued pouring down. He didn't feel like he deserved to be sitting at a table underneath a nice roof in a nice, warm room. The kitchen was a too happy atmosphere for him. Outside was where he wanted to be. Yes, that was it, he would go outside. Forget the plan. Slowly, he lifted his head up, only to find two faces staring down intently at him.

Those two faces. Kari and TK. They brought him back to reality.

"Well? Why didn't you leave a message?" asked Kari.

Groaning, he responded, "Let's just say that anyone who calls her or her parents are gonna know that I messed up something."

"So that means she is mad," TK concluded. 

Tai rolled his eyes. "Nice deduction Sherlock. And just to let you know, I don't think I can go through with the plan."

"Excuse me Mister?" Kari said looking down at him. "I don't think so. Unless you want to lose her, you will follow the plan as I say. Now, we'll start right now. You drop me off a block from Sora's house and then you two boys will go do a little shopping. At Jane's Jewlers. Got it?"

The determined look on his younger sibling's face was all it took for Tai to realize that he had only this one chance. "Okay." He stood up. "Grab your jackets and let's go. And," suddenly a sparkle could be seen in his eyes. "During the car ride, you two will explain everything that I missed, and you know what I mean, otherwise, the plan is a no--go. Got it?"

But TK and Kari didn't answer. They had raced off to get jackets; TK of course, borrowed one of Tai's. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The caller ID light blinked. Sora walked over to see who was calling and whether or not she felt like talking to them. KAMIYA is said under the name box. Grinning slightly, she turned on the answering machine. The new message she had made, made her feel somewhat better.

Turning away from the phone, she went back to her room and flopped down on her messy bed. It had been nice and neat when she had gotten home but the bed only felt comfortable when messed up. And right now, she needed some comfort. Her parents were out for the night and she could call a friend over to spend the night but even though she was upset, she would never ask someone to drive in the rain unless it was vital.

Sighing, she flipped on her stomach and pulled the ice cream bowl towards her. Mmmm...Vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry topped with a mound of whipped cream and a few cherries. She knew it would be a lot of calories but to her, ice cream was the medicine of depression and sadness. And anger.

She stayed on her bed, eating ice cream and flipping through magazines for a while. It helped her to calm down and sort out her feelings. Her temper and gone down an extreme bit when suddenly, the doorbell rang.

The sudden noise in the midst of the silence made her jump and the spoon in her hand flew to the floor. Slowly, she got up. If it was Tai, she would...she would, well, she would just pretend not to be home. But if it was someone else, she quickly glanced down to see what she was wearing and decided that no one should see her in her pj's. 

So grabbing the robe, she made her way down to the front door and peered through the peephole. It was dark and hard to tell who was there and the dim outdoor light didn't help much but she couldjust make out the face.

Standing at her front step was Tai's younger sister, Kari.For a fleeting moment, she didn't know whether to let her in or not. The idiot had probably been too scared after her answering machine message to come himself so he had sent his sister. 

Well, it wouldn't hurt to see what she had to say so very slowly, Sora unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Can I help you Kari?"

Kari stood there looking at the older girl. "Sora, listen. I'm just gonna say that I decided to come myself and Tai didn't send me. I found out what he did, forgetting about today and I thought that you might need a friend. Even though I'm younger, I can still help."

Sora studied her for a minute. She sounded sincere enough. Oh well, a friend would be nice. Smiling, she moved over and said, "Come on in."

For an hour, the two girls talked and never once did Kari mention the reason for Tai's forgetfulness. She had made sure to ignore that question or change the subject or simply pretend like she didn't know every time it came up. Sora still, though much calmer, was feeling depressed. 

So, Kari suggested that she dress up in clothes and make-up to cheer her up. Of course, this was all part of the plan. At first, she hadn't wanted to but gave in in the end.

In front of her full-length mirror, Sora stood and twirled. She wore a lovely red mini-dress with black platform sandals. "You're right Kari," she giggled. "I do feel better. Who needs guys when you've got friends and all this?" She gestured her hand over all the outfits and make-up strewn over her room.

Kari agreed enthusiastically aloud but inside, she disagreed. Boys did make many stupid mistakes but she knew that she wouldn't be able to live with her TK. 

Glancing around the messy room, Kari spotted a comb and brush."Let's do your hair nowSora! I love making great hairstyles!" She pointed to a chair and motioned for the eleventh grader to sit.

Giddy, she obeyed and closed her eyes. "I like surprises so I don't want to look until you're done."

"Okay."

Kari set to work and for an hour, Sora sat with her eyes closed. Putting on the finishing touches, Kari announced her done. Slowly, Sora's eyes fluttered open and she turned to look in the mirror. 

A gasp. 

"Kari!" Sora continued staring. "That looks so wonderful!" And it did. She had curled up Sora's hair and tied it up in an elegant twist. Red ribbons floated down softly among the brown hair. And even more, Kari had done the make-up. Eye shadow,eye liner, blush,lipstick,and glitter. 

"Thank you Kari! I look so pretty. I feel like I should be going somewhere and not sitting around in my messy room." She laughed slightly and thanked the younger teen once more.

Kari grinned. She was proud of her handiwork and even happier that Sora was actually laughing. But she was getting tired and couldn't do much longer. She silently urged Tai and TK to hurry with their shopping.

The urging wasn't really necessary because just then,a loud knock was heard. Silently cheering and sighing at once, Kari turned to Sora, her eyes wide and concerned. "Oh no! What if it's Tai?"

Standing up, Sora said, "Tell him that I don't want to see him. In fact, why don't I tell him myself?" She prepared to march to the door when Kari blocked her. If Sora opened the door, all would be ruined. 

A light bulb clicked and she said, "I have an idea. Why don't you go sit in the living room where you'll be out of site if it is my brother? If it's not, I'll call you. Okay?" Kari held her breath, waiting for her answer.

"Fine." Air was let out. "Let's go down now. The knocking's getting louder."

Kari followed Sora downstairs and then she went to the front door while Sora veered off to the living room. Making sure that she couldn't see the door, Kari cautiously opened the door and let out a sigh.

"Thank goodness you're finally here!" she whispered. 

Tai stood there in a suit and TK still in Tai's clothing. Kari knew that Sora was still waiting and listening for either a door slam or a welcome so she motioned for Tai and TK to walk in quietly and then, to the air, she shouted, "Look Tai! What you did was unforgivable! Poor Sora!So good-bye and I'll see you at home!" 

The door slam shut.

Waiting in the living room, Sora heard those loud words and nodded in satisfaction. She really hated to turn Kari against her brother like this but then again, it was her choice.

Heavy footsteps were now coming towards the living room. Sora sat up a little straighter, ready to talk with Kari. The realization of the fact that Kari had taken off her shoes earlier didn't click in Sora's mind.She turned towards the doorway and gasped.

After the moment of shock had worn off, the anger and sadness that she had worked so hard to diminish came back to her in a sudden rush. "How dare you!" she said standing up, tears springing to her eyes. "How dare you come into my house after what you did! How dare you come to me hours later?"

Without answering, Tai walked across the room, gently pushed the crying Sora down onto the sofa again and kneeled down beside her. Seeing this, Sora went even more frantic but Tai shushed her by placing a finger on her lips. 

"Sora," he started, first looking down at the carpet and then straight into Sora's eyes. "I know you probably hate me for forgetting about your tournament and then about our two-year anniversary. It's just that, well, I had remembered but then, today, I failed a test, got a zero on a project for not turning it in, and then got bummed out because our soccer game was cancelled. Not only that, there's still something wrong with my car. Oh what the heck!" He suddenly shouted surprising Sora. " Listen, all my excuses in the world won't make up for what I didn't do.I'm so sorry and please believe me because I really and truly am. Since I first met you, I knew we'd be friends. When I was older, I knew you were the one for me.Sora Takenouchi, I love you and," he pulled out a little velvet box.

Sora gasped. "Are you-I mean.... we're too..." she trailed off, speechless.

Tai slowly opened the little box, the hinges creaking. It seemed to take forever and the only noise that could be heard was their breathing and the rain still coming down outside. Finally, it was open. Inside the box, cushioned into the slit, was a small golden ring with a tiny diamond encrusted into it. 

As Sora stared at it, her head began to swirl. She finally managed to clear her head long enough to state the obvious."We're too young."

She looked up at the boy whose serious face suddenly broke into a tiny, lopsided grin. "I know. But," the serious face came back. "I know and I'm not saying that we get married now or even right after high school because I'm sure that you want to finish collage because I know I do. This ring I guess, is just a symbol of my love. You could call it a long-term engagement ring if you want because I know I'll never change my mind about this. Or you could just call it a waiting ring. I mean, yeah..." he took a deep breath and took Sora's hand. "Sora, what I'm trying to say is, well, I mean, we're young but I know I care for you and well, if you accept this ring, will you wait to marry me when we're old enough? I know we've only been a couple two years but..." he finally trailed off and held his breath, waiting for a reply.

Tears trailed down the make-up covered face of the sixteen year old girl. She seemed lost for words.Nothing had ever prepared her for something like this.Well, she had dreamed of it but in her dreams, the two had always been at least in collage. Slowly, she wiped away a few tears and opened her mouth.

"I-I," her voice sounded hoarse and she cleared it. "Tai...I don't know what to say! I'm so sorry for not knowing about your bad day and I can't believe you, you actually listened to my yelling on the answering machine andthen bought this beautiful ring. I don't deserve it. Kamiya, you are the sweetest boy and...and... will you forgive me Tai?" She looked up through teary eyes.

Now, Tai grinned once more. "Only if you forgive me for forgetting and if you accept my ring."

"Of course I do!" Sora yelled and collapsed into Tai's outstretched arms, still sobbing but now out of happiness.

Smiling, Tai rubbed and patted her back. "Which are you saying 'yes' to?" 

Sora looked up and a slow smilespread across her face. "Both."

Tai's eyes lit up and he leaned over. Sora leaned closer as well and both closed their eyes. Embracing, their lips came together and it was as if all their troubles were over. Nothing else mattered in the world except the two of them.The terrible, stormy weather continued outside but inside, they felt happier and brighter than the hot sun. Blazing with happiness, they finally let apart and smiled at each other.

"Now," Tai said lifting up the little box, still on his knee. "Will you let me put this wait ring on you?"

In answer, Sora held out her hand and Tai slipped on the tiny ring. "There. And if you look on the inside, there's something engraved in it."

"Hmm?" Sora slipped of the ring to peer on the inside of the golden band. It read: TAI + SORA = Love but instead of the word love, there was a little heart. 

"Oh Tai!" Once again, she hugged him and once she let him go, she put the ring back on. 

Then, a thoughtful look came upon her face. "Tai, is this a real diamond and is this real gold?"

Tai nodded, still smiling. 

"Tai! This must have wiped out your savings!" Sora cried out. 

He shrugged and sent her his famous lopsided grin. "Anything for you. I hope it made up for missing the tournament and our anniversary."

And in answer to this, Sora leaned over and kissed him once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While all this was happening in the living room, TK and Kari had still been left standing by the front door. 

"Well...," TKsaid.

"Well... ," Kari echoed. "Let's go sit down."

"Okay."

The two teens walked into the kitchen and took seats around the table. They were slightly uncomfortable because of what happened earlier. They still weren't a couple but perhaps that was about to change.

"Ahem," TK cleared his throat and looked at Kari.

She looked back into those sky eyes and almost melted.Instead though, she just gave him a questioning look. Why is he acting so weird?She thought.

TK took a deep breath and stood up. He walked over and stood behind Kari. "Close your eyes," he demanded. 

Doing so, Kari was even more confused. She felt TK lift up her hair.

I hope I'm doing this right, TK thought to himself. He lifted Kari's hair and locked the clasp of the necklace that he had just put around her neck. He dropped her hair and went back to his seat. "Okay. Now open."

Slowly, Kari's eyes opened and she immediately knew. Her hands flew to her neck and she looked down. Gasping, she slowly looked at the tiny, silver heart-shaped locket. Engraved on the front was: TT&KK. Then, she carefully opened it on its hinges and inside was a picture of the both of them. On theleft side, TK and on the right, herself. She closed it with a snap and looked on the back. Engraved on that side were the words :4EVA.

"Ok TK!" she jumped up in happiness and leaped onto his lap, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much! This is beautiful. You don't know how much this means to me!"

Not expecting this sort of reaction, the boy still hugged her back. "Well, just don't think it's real silver. You'll have to wait for a long while till I can get you some real jewelry."

Letting him go, Kari looked down at him. " Well I didn't expect it to be real silver. If it had been, that would have wiped out your savings and I wouldn't want that!" She hugged him again but then, let go. "You know, we're still not an official couple," she said shyly.

"Oh how could I forget?" TK asked pretending to be surprised. "Might as well make it official then. Kari, will you go out with me?"

Kari pretended to be thinking it over.

"Aw come on! It's not that hard of a question!"

Grinning, Kari gave TK a quick kiss on the cheek and then responded, "Yes."

At that, the happiness that shined out from both was bright enough to have dried out all the rainwater outside. They were two wonderfully happy teens and nothing could change that for the moment, not even the bad weather. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, all four high schoolers sat around Sora's kitchen, beaming. They were drinking steaming mugs of hot cocoa and while TK and Kari drank theirs, they periodically giggled because it reminded them of what had happened earlier. 

Seeing their strange behavior yet again, Tai remembered that the two little rascals had somehow managed to avoid explaining to him what happened. Well, now was the time. "One of you start talking to tell me what happened or you'll have to walk home in the rain."

Not wanting to get soaked with rainwater twice in less than a day, Kari started. "Fine fine. Here's the thing, I was walking home without an umbrella, I collapsed on the front lawn, TK found me, brought me inside and got the both of us warm before we got seriously sick. And then you came. The end."

TK tried to suppress his laughter at Kari's short tale. She had left out many details but of course, Tai and Sora didn't' t need to know that much. 

But the two older ones weren't fooled. "I know you're leaving out a lot because for example, if you were wet and fainted, how did you get into clean dry clothes? And I'm guessing TK just borrowed some of my clothes so he wouldn't be wet. And why were the two of you snuggling under Sora's and my blanket?"

After these questions, the younger ones were red in the face."Well, you see...uh...if Kari didn't get into some dry clothes she could have died or something," TK said not looking up.

"And the blanket was the closest thing there to keep us warmer so uh...we used it," Kari didn't want TK to have to answer all the questions.

Tai and Sora looked at each other and grinned and then turned their gaze to the two others, both who were staring at the tabletop. Tai, being an older brother, just had to give his sister and TK some grief.

"Ooh-la-la! Ka-ri and TK sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes-Oof!" He never finished because being the younger sister and used to this sort of thing, Kari knew how to respond appropriately. She gave her brother a blow in the side.

"Shut up!" both Kari and TK chorused.

Laughing, Tai jumped up and resumed him singing. Sora, just sat laughing at his idiotic behavior while TK and Kari chased him around the house, all yelling, laughing, and having fun all while the dark rain kept coming down on the house with bright teens.

** **

*****Author's Note*****

Whew! I'm done! I actually finished. Woohoo! Well, I guess I don't know what to say. I hope you noticed how I kept mentioning the rain and all. Umm... like I said, thanks for the earlier reviews and please do it again! Wish my fic luck in the contest and ttyl!

**_*Maura*_**


End file.
